narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kōshū Hyūga
Kōshū Hyūga (日向紅主, Hyūga Kōshū) is a political figure of Konohagakure who has dramatically remodeled the apprehension of criminals following the rise in criminal activity after the . One of the few remnants of a previous generation, Kōshū was thrust into the depths of battle at a young age. As an honorary member of the 's main branch, it was his duty to partake in the protection of the world, but even further, his own village. While he didn't play an evident role in battle, he was a member of the unit that provided supplies to all of the squads. Basking within the moonlit sky, his inexperienced self saw the deaths of many, and through these experiences, hardened himself to become a better, stronger man. Following the Fourth Shinobi World War, and the death of his eldest cousin , as well as his other cousins, Kōshū was placed with the imminent burden of becoming the new prodigy of his clan. However, he had a lackluster level of talent in comparison to his brethren, and was a sore letdown. Yet his passion for expunging crime from his village furthered his desires and therefore, his talents. Quickly rising up the ranks, he would become a prominent fighter among Konohagakure's forces, and swiftly was regarded as one of the greatest Hyūga in his generation, even being praised by herself. At the age of 22, Kōshū had finally requested the to reinstate the Konoha Military Police Force, this time allowing them more freedom to move with the politics of Konohagakure itself. His offer accepted, Kōshū rose to be one of the most influential figures in the entire village, his exploits eventually leading to his current title: Kōshū of the Flow (流れの紅主, Nagare no Kōshū), one which he is both feared and respected for. Following the events at the recent Kage Summit, and the attack of Black Crown, Kōshū succumbed to his injuries and was killed. Honored with the proper memorial service, his former lieutenant, Katamori Hoshina, took over the mantle of leading the Konoha Military Police Force. Appearance Kōshū, despite what popular opinion might suggest, does not actually possess a very intimidating appearance. As a matter of fact, Kōshū actually holds a very humble appearance in regards to his general attire and manner of expressing himself. This is most prominently due to his particularity when it comes down to his self-expression. Kōshū thoroughly enjoys grooming himself and making himself look younger than he actually is. According to him, it allows him to "get along with the best of both worlds." In this regard, he is referring to conversing with both elder and current Shinobi. The most striking feature Kōshū is known to possess is his vibrant white hair. Unlike other members of the Hyūga Clan who possess brown, black, or dark blue hair, Kōshū differentiates himself entirely with his glistening white hair. He attributes this to his heritage, though it is unknown what lineage of the Hyūga possesses his hair color. Nonetheless, it is a defining feature of his. He keeps its length close to his ribs and generally ties it in a simple ponytail, along with two bangs reaching down to his chest. Furthermore, Kōshū has surprisingly youthful features, despite his somewhat old age. Once again attributed to his self-grooming, Kōshū is known for his soft and feminine features most of the time. When combined with his plain white eyes, he is almost compared to a porcelain doll by some, giving him an odd reputation within any battle. His physique, while appearing lean, is actually surprisingly muscular. While not externally so, his lean muscles are highly constricted due to natural training within Hyūga Taijutsu, therefore allowing him to use subterfuge quite easily - something that assists in his law enforcement duties. Kōshū's attire varies dependent on the duties he is undertaking at that peculiar time. His general attire appears to be the one commonly worn by senior clansmen of the Hyūga's Main Family, in order to demonstrate his status. This consists of a long, white kimono ornate with the Hyūga Clan's symbol on the back, a dark green haori over this, a white obi sash at his waist - where he keeps his katana - and a pair of simple waraji. While he wears this attire, his forehead protector lies at his waist for comfort and aesthetic purposes. Donning his duties as a Konoha Shinobi, or leader of the Konoha Military Police Force, Kōshū adorns the standard attire by most Konoha Jōnin. He wears a simple black, long-sleeved shirt, along with matching colored pants over a green with a red swirl on the back - a homage to the Uzumaki Clan. He keeps his sword placed on his back when he adorns this attire, for simple convenience. Personality History Synopsis Abilities Kōshū, unlike the vast majority of the Shinobi that comprise the modern day world, is actually a veteran from the past. His status as a veteran has, therefore, given him a plethora of skills that have caused him to be labelled a threat by all those before and after him. Being one of the few individuals to hold the title of before twenty five years of age, and having continuously improved since, Kōshū boasts a level of finesse few are capable of matching. His general experience and diversity of skills have given him numerous options which allow him to quite easily match up against any opponent flawlessly. Furthermore, his willingness to expand above and beyond the conventions of the Hyūga Clan have given him an entirely new avenue of skills, combined with his prowess within traditional techniques, gives him significant fame as a Shinobi. In addition, Kōshū boasts of a high level of political power among Konohagakure as a whole, and has used his wizened experience over the years to assist in the governing of the flowering nation. He is sought out for advice quite often, and is considered one of the centerpieces of Konohagakure's political and military advice. Chakra Prowess and Control Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Kōshū, despite being a Hyūga who would have - in normal circumstances - avoided the use of Nature Transformation, picked up on it regardless. He believed that his affinity worked marvelously to his advantage, as he was capable of exploiting his mastery within the standard Gentle Fist techniques and translate them flawlessly into a unique brand of Lightning Release usage. Kōshū's use of Lightning Release was first encountered during his tenure as a Chūnin, where he accidentally created a small spark of electricity in his hands while practicing his Gentle Fist maneuvers. While he didn't shrug this off as mere coincidence, he didn't keep it to heart. Later, upon witnessing his lack of diversity in skills, Kōshū tapped into his Lightning Release once again. Realizing that most of skills were outlets for his Gentle Fist mastery, Kōshū decided to use that same methodology and applied it to his Lightning Release for an innovative and individualized skill-set. Kōshū's Lightning Release mainly stems from the use of Taijutsu maneuvers in conjunction with expert manipulation over his Chakra Flow. His narrow usage of the art actually has opened several pathways for him to follow, primarily because the possibilities are virtually endless. He generally keeps to the redirection of lightning-based attacks, but can easily utilize his own on smaller and larger scales if required. The majority of his techniques, despite being quite difficult to execute by the standard practitioner, require no hand seals for him to use. This is once again due to his expert chakra control, allowing him to quite easily handle most Taijutsu and Ninjutsu specialists with the use of high-speed lightning attacks from numerous angles at any given time. In addition, Kōshū also demonstrates the importance of versatility within combat. While he doesn't express this with the numerical value of his techniques, he does possess enough comprehension and mastery over each individual technique to the point where he can use them at several scales at any given time without any known hindrances. The constant shift in scale and sequence of usage, when combined with his Gentle Fist maneuvers, make him an extraordinarily difficult opponent to battle with conventional tactics, something remarked by Shinobi of other nations as well. *'Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder' (雷遁・磁場死, Raiton: Jibashi): A relatively simple technique that utilizes one's ability to transmute their chakra into lightning in order to create a small wave of lightning which can electrocute an opponent. The nature of this technique provides the user with the avenue to change its scale, to the extent where the user may be able to create a powerful stream of lightning strong enough to cut through solid rock. Due to the way that this technique works, a common tactic employed by Kōshū would be to use the technique first within a battle situation. At a medium scale, Kōshū can gain an assessment of the opponent's capabilities against his own techniques and can adjust accordingly. Because of the nature of his chakra control, Kōshū can actually utilize this technique without hand seals and still retain notable power and stability, although hand seals to give it a much more narrow focus. Even when he does use hand seals, however, he doesn't need any more than two. If he is forced to repeat the use of the technique, he will generally attempt to do so at a closer range in order to take care of his enemy in their entirety. *'Lightning Release: Kindling Dragon Technique' (雷封・榾竜の術, Raiton: Hotaru no Jutsu): One of Kōshū's most simple techniques. Working on a similar principle to the Chidori's extension, Chidori Sharp Spear, Kōshū utilizes his highly refined chakra control to compress lightning chakra within their fingers prior to releasing it as a beam of lightning that possesses supreme piercing power. The methodology behind the technique provides Kōshū the avenue to constantly change the scale which he uses it on and Kōshū regularly makes use of this within his overall strategies. This is particularly evident during heated combat, where he must rely on ranged combat in order to weaken his enemies. Using this technique on a wide variety of different scales, and ratios of chakra provide him with the ability to constantly keep his opponent off-guard, and lose the timing of their block or dodge by only a fraction of a second. This makes it a highly useful technique overall. While utilizing these varied power levels of the technique, Kōshū calls them by a variety of names. His most evident one is the Roaring Dragon Technique (咆哮竜の術, Hōkōryū no Jutsu), which is the name for the larger scale version of this technique. *'Lightning Release: Lightning Signal Fire' (雷遁・電光狼煙, Raiton: Denkō Noroshi): This specific technique is one that was not made with the intention to be used as a battle technique. The light, almost "washing" nature of the lightning made it far better suited for its current use: that of a signal fire. By concentrating chakra on a limb and shooting it in any direction - preferably upwards - the user is capable of sending a wide wave of lightning-based chakra which acts as a signal flare. Unlike his other techniques, Kōshū understands the necessity for keeping this technique the way it is, and therefore doesn't alter its fundamental properties in any way. He is noted, however, to use it as a rather effective distraction. By propelling a blast of wider range towards his enemies, he may use it in replacement of a flash bomb while temporarily paralyzing his enemies. *'Lightning Release: Sewing Lightning Technique' (雷遁・縫い雷の術, Raiton: Nuirai no Jutsu): Kōshū's signature technique, and one of his own creation. Utilizing the principles of both the Lightning Release Armour and the Gentle Fist, Kōshū is able to make use of an internalized version of the technique that dramatically enhances the range and potency of his Taijutsu techniques, allowing them to hold a debilitating paralyzing and piercing effect that would render most defenses absolutely useless. While he holds a certain time limit for the technique, he is capable of activating it quite quickly and can instantly reap its benefits to his advantage. He generally combines this technique with the use of his secret arts for maximum output of damage - which would commonly equal death to the enemy. *'Lightning Release: Spider Web' (雷遁・網蜘蛛, Raiton: Amigumo): A highly useful technique in Kōshū's opinion, and one of the few standard Lightning Release techniques that has an omnidirectional effect besides being a wave of lightning. Taking a considerable amount of chakra control, Kōshū places his hands to the ground before using that as a medium to conduct the electricity and span it outwards, creating numerous intersections that act as lightning barricades. Upon making contact with the lightning, the victim would be left receiving a shock of electricity. While weak when used like this, Kōshū has refined the technique to a point where, once an individual steps within the lightning's confines, the lightning chases after them. This cumulative shock of lightning can easily force the most powerful opponents on their knees. Notably, while the force of this method is very high, the speed in which it is executed, isn't. *'Lightning Weaving' (雷織, Raiori): Kenjutsu Byakugan Taijutsu Gentle Fist Interrogation and Assassination Intelligence Stats Trivia Behind the Scenes *Kōshū's name was derived from one of the other names of the , which had two other names besides Hyūga: Kōshū and Nisshū. Category:Konoha Military Police Force Category:Male Category:Konohagakure Resident Category:Jōnin Category:Hyuga Clan